


White Sheets, Bright Lights

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry and Iris spend a quiet Saturday afternoon together in the loft, flirting, musing, dreaming, and planning (Post 3x17)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderer765](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/gifts).



> This is a prompt request request mixed in with fluffy goodness inspired by the episode the air last night being absolutely perfect, since I wasn't finished writing this prompt last night, I added and changed a few things as a reaction to the perfection that was Duet. Hope you all enjoy :)

Sunlight peeks through the windows of the loft one quiet Saturday morning in early spring, its brilliant rays waking one Iris West from her deep and peaceful slumber. She turns to find Barry still sleeping soundly next to her, a welcome change from the usual nightmares and turmoil that haunt her fiancé in his sleep. Iris sits herself up on the edge of the bed, content to watch Barry’s peaceful and undisturbed breathing as he sleeps.  The warmth from the sunlight soaking through the loft makes it very clear to Iris that today is destined to be a good day.

“Babe?” Barry mumbles sleepily when he hears Iris get off the bed.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Iris says, brushing a soft kiss to his temple.

“What time is it?”

“9:30.”

Barry’s eyebrow raises just slightly in confusion. “I actually slept for 10 hours?”

Iris smiles “Yeah, you did.”  
“Awesome.”

“Dork.”

“But I’m your dork.” Barry teases.

“Mmm, yes you are.”

“I love you.”  
“I love you too… we should celebrate.”  
“Celebrate what exactly?”  
“The fact that my adorably handsome fiancé _finally_ got a good night’s sleep.”

“Hmm, sounds perfect.”

“I’ll make breakfast, blueberry pancakes.”  
“Good, you’re very sexy when you burn pancakes.” Barry tempts kissing Iris’s jawline.

“I’m _not_ going to burn the pancakes, Barry.” Iris insists, playfully smacking Barry’s shoulder.

“Hmm, okay, I’ll stand by with the fire extinguisher.”

“I just want to do something nice for you, something domestic and cheesy.”  
“So you want to be me for the day?” Barry winks.

“Precisely.”

“Can I at least make you coffee before we switch places?”

“Of course.” Iris says, rummaging through the refrigerator and the cabinets to find ingredients.

“Decaf?  You are particularly awake today.”

Iris rolls her eyes and laughs. “Shut up,” she teases, frowning suddenly. “Damn it, we’re out of eggs.”

“I’ll be back with them before you can mix the rest of the batter.” Barry says, speeding out of the loft.

When Barry returns moments later, two dozen eggs in hand. Iris beams at him. “God, you’re sexy when you go all speedster turned house-husband.”

“Yeah, well the whole Betty Croker thing is really working for you.”  
“I’m glad, because  if that wasn’t enough these pancakes are totally going to make you want to get lucky.”

“You’re in some mood today, I like it.”  
“I just like _you.”_

“I picked up wine too, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind? I love drinking wine with you.”  
“Even though you can’t get me drunk and seduce me?”

“I think I do just fine without the aid of Pinot Noir.”

“Touché” 

XXX

Stomachs now full from breakfast that Iris prepared successfully _without_ burning.  She and Barry opt to lie in bed and watch movies all afternoon.  They’re both topless but not in the suggestive kind of way, it has become common for them to lie in bed and feel the warmth of each other’s bodies while they cuddle,  bodies  so close together that you can barely see a gap of white sheet between them, the ring back in its rightful place on Iris’s finger, sparkling in the sunlight.

“Baby, can I pick the next one? I’m a little bored with musicals, but I love the sentiment, really I do.”

“But, everything’s better in song, pleeeease?”

“Okay, but we’re going to go modern and watch Hamilton, I found a boot leg.”  
“Oooh, you little criminal.”  
“Maybe I’m a bit rebellious?”

“A bit? You always follow your own path, and I love that about you.”  
Iris laughs at Barry’s frequent and adorable need to compliment her a thousand times a day “Is there anything that you don’t love about me, you know something that really, really gets on your nerves?

Barry smiles a bit. “Well there _is_ one thing.”

“What is it, I’m very curious?”

“You don’t share well, you always eat all the ice cream, and you take all the pillows.”

“You want more ice cream, poor baby.  I’ll go out and buy us a thousand more throw pillows, okay?”

Barry shakes his head. “Uh uh uh, we are _officially_ getting married now, what’s yours is mine and vice versa and whatever.”

“I think we should elope, Bear.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to wait another minute to be your wife.”

“I don’t want you to wait either, but you deserve all the bells and whistles, we’re not eloping.”

“Okay.”

“How do you feel about next April?”

“I think that’s perfect.”

“My mom and dad got married in April, so I thought…”  
“We could get married on their wedding anniversary?”  
“Iris I…”  
“Babe, it’s on a Saturday, I checked the calendar last night when you were asleep.”  
“You really love me that much?”  
“Honey,  I don’t think you have any idea how much I really love you.”  
“So, sharing  our anniversary, it won’t bother you?”

“Bear, nothing would make me happier than sharing my anniversary with the two people who are responsible for the creation of the most incredible fiancé I could’ve ever asked for.”

“We’re really getting married.” Barry whispers with as much enthusiasm as a child on Christmas morning.

“We are. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“No more plans though, okay. We have to focus on keeping me alive.” Iris says, pressing a soft kiss on Barry’s cheek.

“Okay, together this time, I promise.”

“Me too.”  
“Can we have one perfect day though, I don’t want to start tonight.”  
“Of course we can, I’ve missed you, so much.”  
“I missed you too, I’m so sorry for being selfish.”  
“Shhh, stop, you were not being selfish, okay, you were trying to take care of yourself, you were trying to take care of me through that. I forgive you, I understand your feelings now more than I ever have.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but there’s no need to thank me, this is the kind of thing were supposed to do for each other.”  
“Come here.”  
“Babe, what do you mean, I’m right next to you.”  
“I want to feel your heart beating.”

Iris smiles, snuggling even closer to Barry, as he places his hands right over her heart. Can you feel it?” Iris asks.

“Perfectly.”

“It’s still beating.” Iris giggles.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice what you did there.” Barry replies, a warm smile on his face.

“I could stay right here forever.”  
“Me too.”

“You know our future children are probably going to think we are disgusting.”

“Let them, I’ll still be super cheesy and romantic with you when we are eighty.”

“Barry,” Iris says with big pleading eyes, “Can we get a puppy?

Barry laughs. “Whatever you want, Iris.”  
“You don’t want one?”  
“I’d love one, I just want to give you whatever you want, because you are everything to me.”

“We could get you a lizard too? You’ve always wanted one.”

“I just want you, our turtle, a dog, and maybe a tiny human or two eventually.”

 “I can’t wait to make the most perfect children with you.”  
“We can start practicing right now, if you know what I mean.’

“Tonight, after the wine, right now I just want to sit here and breathe you in.”  
“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, how did I get so lucky?”  
“Destiny, I suppose the universe knew what we both needed.”

“No truer words have ever been spoken.”  
Iris beams, the happiest of tears falling from her eyes. “After all the two of us have been through, who are we to fight destiny.”  She says, wrapping her arms around Barry, staring down at the ring on her finger, never more confident that she would get to spend the rest of her life with the person that there’s no way she could live without.  The bright light in every pain of darkness she has ever felt, her best friend, her one true love, her home.


End file.
